


Hangun Handjob

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fluff, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade comes home early from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangun Handjob

Peter took his time going home. He knew Wade probably wasn't home because of a job that had called him out to the far reaches of China. Peter always worried when Wade was away, even though he knew the merc could more than handle himself. Peter anxiously rubbed the rose gold ring on his finger as he entered the apartment. Of course Wade had wanted rose gold wedding rings, Peter would complain but never take it off. 

The apartment was just how he had left it, there was no Wade singing loudly from the kitchen or watching golden girls with a bottle of beer in his hands. Peter sighed and left his bag, shoes, and jacket at the door. He walked slowly to the shared bedroom with the king size bed and the soft beige carpet. When he opened the door to his utter surprise and satisfaction there was his husband sprawled across the bed still in his suit.

Wade looked up at Peter a gun cocked in his hand, and he moved himself so that his open legs faced the spidernerd, coyly holding his gun in front of his bulge. He had come home early just to see this look on Peter's face. Oh yes! It was worth it.

Peter's cheeks reddened, overjoyed with his lovers safe return, and completely turned on by the display Peter didn't know what to do with his body. He took a step towards the other man, but Wade held the gun up at Peter. They both knew he would never shoot but it was hot either way. 

"Clothes off," Wade said gruffly motioning with his gun. 

Peter hesistated, still not comprehending the sheer sexiness of the situation. Wade released the safety, training the gun on Peter. This time the smaller man didn't hesitate. He slowly began to unbutton his dress shirt, letting Wade soak in his bare skin. Once the shirt was on the floor, Peter smoothed his hand over his own abs. If Wade wanted a show he would get a show. He slowly moved his hands down his chest, then his stomach, then flitted down his pants for a moment. Peter coyly bit his lips looking directly at Wade whose breath hitched. Peter slowly unbuckled his pants, and they dropped to the floor. Then his boxers were on the floor and Wade's bulge was starting to grow. 

Peter eyed the bulge and stepped closer, Wade lowered the gun and let Peter climb onto the bed. Peter slowly, teasingly crawled onto Wade, a hand reaching under his mask and slowly pulling it off. Wade's brown eyes turned dark with lust, and he licked his lips. Peter pushed his lips onto Wade's, slowly, passionately kissing the mercenary. Expertly undoing the clasps of Wade's suit as he savored Wade's tongue. 

"Welcome home," Peter said hoarsely as he used one of Wade's hidden knives to cut off the tight suit. Brushing the blade agains the mercenary's skin but never cutting. The feel of the cool metal made Wade arch up. Soon Peter had the man completely naked on the white sheets. The red of his skin a stark contrast in the dim city lit room. Peter tossed the knife away and Wade took him in a kiss once again, he was so glad to be home with the love of his life. 

Soon both men were swaying with the lack of friction, and Peter stroked a hand down Wade's torso down to his midriff and finally-

Before Peter reached his target, Wade flipped him over and straddled his hips. Peter almost glowed in the light, and Wade felt like the luckiest man alive. He pressed the barrel of the unloaded hand gun against Peter's swollen lips. Peter knew exactly what this was, and god would he suck off that piece of metal until his lips fell off. 

Peter tentatively opened his lips taking in the barrel, tasting the bitterness of the freshly cleaned barrel. He sucked hard on the gun, and bobbed his head to move himself up and down the shaft, his cheeks hollowing at the motion. All the while looking up at Wade, whose grin was visible even in the dark. Peter let go of the shaft, and brought his hands up to steady it as he seductively licked up the length, this is exactly what he was going to do to Wade. The mercenary couldn't take it anymore, he was almost jealous of his gun, he tossed it to the other side of the bed and took Peter's lips in his. He released and started kissing Peter's neck, nuzzling in his shoulder. He bit at Peter's neck causing the man to gasp in pleasure. He bit and licked over the abused areas. Wade left a trail of hickeys from Peter's neck to his nipple as the man groaned and rubbed his hands all over Wade's back down to his ass, squeezing and massaging. 

Peter wrapped his legs around the merc's waist when the man sucked and rubbed his chapped lips on the sensitive skin. Peter's back arched off the bed when Wade blew on the nub cooling the irritated area. God, when did he get so lucky.

Wade unwrapped Peter's legs from around him and flipped the smaller man onto his hands and knees. Peter moaned at the lack of contact, and he was about to protest when he felt the hard tip of the gun pressed against his opening. Peter's back arched at the teasing sensation, and Wade's satisfaction was evident. 

"Ready?" he asked, and Peter thrust himself up onto the gun. Wade gasped at the intentness of his hubby, and he moved the barrel down slowly into Peter who let out a low, long, moan. Wade nipped and licked at his ear as he moved the shaft in and down slowly and then faster. Wade clasped his other hand around Peter's hard cock. Timed with the gun he pulled and rubbed Peter's dick with his lubed hand. Peter knew he would come soon if Wade kept this up.

"Mmmh Babyy... can't-" he moaned out, Wade licked up the man's neck and gruffly pulled out the gun. Peter yelped at the sudden loss, but he couldn't move with Wade's hand still firmly around his length. Wade rolled Peter around so they were facing once again. He let go of Peter's lube soaked cock and rubbed his hard stomach against it, kissing Peter's neck and chest. Peter's hands curled around Wade's head at the sensation. His toes curling in, and his hips thrusting into Wade's hard body to the same rhythm. Wade groaned, he was pretty close too just watching, feeling, and hearing Peter. 

Peter hands came around Wade's waist and turned him around, Peter's strength was undeniable, he pushed Wade against the headboard holding him there. For a moment Peter just stared at Wade's throbbing cock, then he licked his lips, looked up at Wade with those dark doe eyes and he teasingly licked the dripping precum off Wade's tip. Wade moaned a high-pitched squeal as his fingers curled in Peter's hair.

" _God_ Peteyy-- mmhh you're so good." At that Peter swallowed Wade's large length whole. Wade effortlessly slipped into Peter throat and Peter swallowed, his throat clenching around Wade's cock causing a moan. Peter sucked hard as he moved his head up and down on Wade, his arms effortlessly pinning him to the sturdy headboard. He moved fast, sucking loudly, and deep throating Wade at every turn causing the merc to lose his senses. His toes curled and he muffled a scream, choking on his own gasp. 

"Ah- Babbyy boyy- gonna," and with that Wade cummed in Peter's throat and the smaller man swallowed it all, licking off the rest from Wade's slowly deflating cock. Wade hung his head back and tried to catch his breath as Peter slowly climbed up and kissed and bit the Merc's neck and jaw. When Wade had finally caught his breath he stared hungrily into Peter's doe eyes.

"Baby boy, I'm going to wreck you," he growled as he guided Peter again onto his knees. 

Wade brought his hands onto Peter's ass kneading into the muscles, Peter moaned in pleasure and then Wade pulled Peter apart and Peter gasped at the feel of Wade's tongue on his entrance.

"Mmm Wadee," he moaned and arched his back as Wade flicked his tongue in and out of Peter. Wade slid his hand down Peter's thighs and pulled making the man fall onto the bed. Wade doled a generous amount of lube onto his hand and pushed a finger in with his tongue, causing his lover to moan. Peter gasped as the second and third finger entered him. Wade removed his tongue and stradled Peter as he pushed in a fourth finger. Peter grabbed at the sheets, he was soaked in sweat and the pressure that Wade was building up was so fucking good. Then Wade fisted his hand and slowly pushed into Peter causing the man to scream in pleasure. 

"AH! WADEE! FUCKK...MMMH" Peter bit his own lip to stifle the scream but was unsuccessful. Wade pulled his fist up and down, pounding into Peter. His other hand holding the man's hip and pulling him back and forth. The friction of Wade's scarred fist, and the sheets below him had Peter a moaning screaming mess. He could barely find his breath to tell Wade he would cum at Wade's unrelenting pace. With a final scream Peter cummed and Wade quickly flipped him over cum squirting all over his face. Peter's back arched and his head rolled back, he saw stars and his breath hitched. When he finally came down he found Wade intently licking up Peter's cum from around his deflating cock. Peter moaned at the sight and brought Wade up into a kiss, he tasted himself on Wade and he kissed the man intently sucking at his lower lips.

"I'm so glad you're back," Peter said as he pulled Wade down beside him. The two men curled into each other, locked in each others embrace. Wade kissed Peter's sweat soaked forehead and replied, "I love you."

Peter looked up to kiss Wade in a sweet tender kiss, "I love you too." 


End file.
